It's A Camp Christmas!
by MsSingingGirl
Summary: Christmas is here at Camp Half-Blood! There may or may not be some Thalia x OC (Melody Chambers). If you no likey, no read. Simple as that. There is slight swearing, so if you are sensitive to that, please be careful reading!


**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN! Grade 10 is a pain. Anyways, I don't own anything!**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was a cold winter Christmas morning at Camp Half-Blood, and everybody was in their cabins opening presents from each other.

In the Poseidon Cabin, Percy gave Tyson a special necklace (a locket that has a picture of them smiling together), and Tyson gave Percy a letter about a lot of good things from their dad.

In the Zeus Cabin, Jason and Thalia decided yesterday that they didn't need gifts because they had the gift of each other. So, they decided to have a movie marathon in the morning.

In the Hades Cabin, Nico gave Hazel a diamond ring from their dad, and Hazel gave Nico a pocket knife (Will may kill either of them later, but that's not the point).

In the Athena Cabin, Annabeth received a lot of books like Mortal Instruments, Struck by Lightning, and a manga called Attack on Titan specifically translated into Ancient Greek.

In the Aphrodite Cabin, Piper gave all her sisters and brothers various wigs she received from various sets of movies that her father was in. She received lots of chocolate from her siblings.

In the Ares Cabin, we don't need to whats going on in there. Let's just close the door and move on.

In the Hermes Cabin, we also don't need to know because these two cabins are crazy.

In the Dionysus Cabin, the Romans came around and Dakota gave his Greek siblings some yummy not-so-good-for-you Kool-Aid. Also, Mr. D may or may not have come too. (Oh my gods what have I done lol. Sorry not sorry)

In the Hephestus Cabin, Leo gave his siblings a tour of Bunker 9, and in return, he received stuff usable for Festus.

In the Hera Cabin, no fucks were given.

In the Demeter Cabin, everybody received plants.

In the Artemis Cabin, all the Hunters stayed inside talking about adventures they've had.

In the Hestia and Iris Cabins, we don't really know what they do.

In the Apollo Cabin (I left my cabin for last for a reason), Melody (that's me! :)) received some Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, and Twenty One Pilots shirts, and Will got- actually we all got band merch.

Later, we all had dinner together, and sang some Christmas songs.

"Next we have Melody Chambers singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You"!"

 _ **Time skip brought to you by Camp Jupiter**_

"That's it for this years Christmas. Off to bed, and be prepared for New Years! Thank you." Chiron said as he finished.

"Alright, Apollo Cabin, let's move out! (10 points to Hufflepuff if you get that reference!)" Will said.

"Will, I'll meet you there later. Gonna talk to Thals for a bit." I said.

"Okay, be safe Mel."

"Don't worry Will. I'll be fine."

I went over to Thalia as she was talking to a Hunter.

I wrapped my arms around Thalia, "Hey."

Thalia turned around and faced me, "Hey. You were so good tonight singing!" she kissed me as blushing at her comment.

"Thanks, I guess. S-sorry, I don't take compliments well."

She looked at me as she said "I know you don't. But I have to to go back to the Zeus cabin. Being forced to sleep there by Jason saying 'he doesn't want to be lonely'. Anyways, I love you, I'll see you in the morning. So long and goodnight my little Helena (that was another reference)."

We kissed one final time before turning and leaving to our cabins.

I had a good Christmas, being able to see my loved ones, and friends all together. I wish life was like this.

But I'm a demi-god. Life is never normal for a demi-god.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Thanks for reading! I finished this in one sitting and it's less than a week before Halloween. What am I doing with my life? Kicking Writer Blocks ass!**

 **Here's the references I made:**

 **"Let move out!" - Toy Story 2**

 **"So long and goodnight" Helena by My Chemical Romance (it's actually a really good song even though MCR's been broken up since like 2013)**


End file.
